Before America
by Crosseyra
Summary: La humanidad va cambiado constantemente, y Eren se percata de ello cuando los titanes desaparecen y un mundo se erige en el exterior. La Legión de Reconocimiento emprende la expedición más larga de su historia desde su fundación. Las alas de la libertad se expanden en el Nuevo Mundo, listas para alzar el vuelo./Riren/Lime/.


**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La historia de este One-Shot es mía.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencia: **Lime. Suposiciones históricas. OOC.

**Before America**

by

**Crosseyra**

_For the Glory of Humanity_

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Momo Evans<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>os cascos de los caballos sonaban continuamente sobre el suelo, levantando tierra y apisonando maleza mientras las carretas avanzaban a las orillas de un surco de los inexplorados terrenos del mundo. El bosque se extendía desde el abandonado pueblo en la que se refugiaron la noche anterior hasta donde pudieran descubrir, y la renovada Legión de Reconocimiento avanzaba a través de los árboles para redescubrir lo que los titanes les habían quitado hace un siglo atrás.

Ganaron la guerra.

El mundo volvía a abrirles las puertas.

Eren cabalgaba casi a los inicios de la formación, Armin y Jean le cubrían las espaldas marchando conjuntamente con Sasha y Connie. Más atrás iba el escuadrón de la Sargento Primero Mikasa guiando a los nuevos reclutas. En la punta frontal, y dirigiendo a toda la columna verde que era la Legión, avanzaba raudamente la Comandante Hanji Zoe, respaldada por el ahora Teniente General Levi y su subordinados.

—¡Estructura a la vista! —gritó Sasha, y Eren inmediatamente agudizó sus sentidos. En efecto, entre medio de árboles y vegetación, se distinguía una gran edificación de tres pisos asentada bajo la luz tenue de lo que era el atardecer, rodeada de enredaderas y abundante hierba.

—¡Líder de escuadrón Eren, avance! —se oyeron las órdenes de Levi a unos metros de distancia por sobre el estruendo constante de los caballos, y el muchacho inmediatamente se desprendió de la formación en dirección a la desolada construcción.

—¡Sasha, Jean; conmigo! —exigió Jaeger, y golpeó los costados del animal cuando ambos jóvenes se le unieron en la marcha, a su vez que Armin y Connie se quedaban dentro, atentos a alguna orden de su líder. Galoparon a toda velocidad hacia los dominios del mundo, rebasando en poco tiempo a la Comandante en la fila.

Eren cruzó una mirada fugaz con el Teniente General Ackerman, y este le devolvió el gesto con una mirada cargada de un mensaje claro.

"Ten cuidado, mocoso".

A medida que se iba acercando, la edificación se hacia cada vez más grande; era prácticamente una mansión en medio del bosque, con una entrada que podría haber sido del tamaño de la pared de su casa en Shiganshina y los restos de una terraza trasera bajo balcones que daban al interior. El castaño formaba una idea clara de cómo proceder. Al cabo de unos segundos, tuvo todo en su cabeza.

—Jean, te quiero en la puerta frontal; Armin y Connie te respaldarán desde la formación. Sasha, al tejado; busca indicios en los alrededores y usa la señal si ves algo. Yo voy por los balcones de la terraza. —ordenó rápidamente, a medida que la distancia se acortaba cada vez más. Unos momentos más tarde soltó las riendas y levantó el brazo, con un movimiento rápido rasgó el aire con los dedos y el trío se separó.

Braus disparó los ganchos a el pino más cercano a la casona y, expulsando gas, se balanceó hasta aterrizar en el techo, preparando arco y flecha en las manos y posicionándose para tomar su postura como el halcón del escuadrón; los árboles circundantes se balanceaban por la brisa helada del atardecer.

Jean avanzó a una distancia prudente e hizo una señal con la mano hacia la columna, preparando los dedos sobre los pistones del equipo cuando Connie, haciendo uso de su rifle, disparó hacia el cerrojo de la gran puerta de la estructura, destrozando la cerradura en un instante. Kirschtein se abalanzó al interior rápidamente al disparar los ganchos, y aterrizó dentro, empuñando las espadas a posibles moradores hostiles.

Eren, por su parte, con el equipo de maniobras se deslizó hasta los balcones y, haciendo uso de su cuerpo, reventó en mil pedazos los cristales de las ventanas, terminando por chocar con una vieja y mohosa cama y aterrizar sobre un armario deshecho, quebrando un jarrón de paso. Se incorporó rápidamente, desenfundando un revolver y, al verificar la ausencia de individuos en la habitación, salió a lo que pareciese ser un largo pasillo repleto de cuadros en las paredes.

Una bandada de cuervos levantó el vuelo desde las vigas rotas del techo, y se perdieron de su vista al salir por el mismo balcón por el que él había entrado antes. Gritó algo, Jean le respondió desde la planta baja, y ambos se dispusieron a revisar los rincones de la edificación en menos de dos minutos. Lista la inspección, Kirschtein silbó fuertemente, dando paso a que Sasha, todavía alerta en las alturas, imitara el sonido, pero más potente y audible.

Levi le oyó a la distancia, sin perder de vista la estructura y, elevando el brazo para efectuar una seña con el puño, tomó la delantera y re direccionó la formación hacia los terrenos que rodeaban la gran edificación. Cabalgó hasta la entrada, donde el escuadrón de Eren volvía a reagruparse.

—Informe. —exigió el Teniente, dirigiéndose a su subordinado.

—Está abandonada, pero los vidrios están intactos y se ha mantenido con el tiempo. Hay suficiente espacio para todos y es un buen lugar para refugiarse por esta noche. —dijo Eren.

Levi asintió y se retiró para comunicárselo a la Comandante Zoe.

Eren suspiró, le ordenó a los demás que se unieran a la formación a la espera de instrucciones y trotó en busca de su caballo.

Hace dos semanas que habían partido desde la muralla María hacia el mundo, estableciendo puestos de avanzada y desprendiendo grupos en ellos para que establecieran un punto de control y volvieran hacia la muralla con el fin de informar del progreso a los altos mandos.

Hace dos semanas que habían emprendido el viaje en busca de su primer objetivo...

El océano. Y todavía no daban con él.

Jaeger estaba empezando a impacientarse, y la incertidumbre de no encontrar nada estaba haciendo mella en su interior. Pero también estaba Levi, sus palabras toscas que pretendían ser de ánimo y sus enseñanzas de cómo ser un buen líder ahora que él había sido ascendido a Sargento Primero luego de la batalla decisiva que le había dado la victoria indiscutible a la humanidad.

La llamaron: La batalla de los cien años.

Lo tenía a él, y aunque no encontraran nada, sabía que el Teniente Ackerman seguiría estando allí. Ya no estaba esa inseguridad del pasado, aquella que los obligaba a no amar a nadie por temor a que se fueran al día siguiente, esa que los titanes habían esparcido con su sola presencia y la que les había quitado toda esperanza de sobrevivir.

Había un futuro delante de ellos.

Un mundo por volver a redescubrir.

Eren quería hacerlo junto con Levi.

Todavía habían promesas que debían cumplir.

**(…) **

—¡Líder de escuadrón Eren! —El muchacho dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de lo que antes había sido un extenso y costoso comedor, ahora destruido por el paso de cien inviernos; estaba cansado, apenas le quedaban energías para probar un bocado de las provisiones que habían traído consigo, y lo que más anhelaba en esos momentos era buscar un lugar tranquilo donde recostarse y dormitar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero tenía que responder las dudas de los nuevos, y vigilar a su propio escuadrón—o, en realidad, solo a Connie y Sasha—de no armar un alboroto.

—Sargento Eren, ¿se siente bien? —preguntó Marina, una muchacha que recién estaba integrándose a la Legión. Eren hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para enderezarse, esbozar una sonrisa y asentir quedamente.

—No es nada, no te preocupes. —se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca antes de hablar. —Vale, repasemos lo básico: ¿Por qué establecemos puestos de avanzada?

—¡Para guiarnos de regreso a los muros y tener conexiones del territorio cuando comience la recolonización! —afirmó un muchacho, Adolf Magaly, casi al instante de manera efusiva.

—Correcto. —asintió Jaeger, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la mohosa silla. —Y, ¿por qué se envía un equipo de reconocimiento en cada pueblo o estructura que encontramos en el camino antes de que el esqueleto de la Legión ingrese?

—Moradores hostiles y bestias salvajes del Nuevo Mundo. —dijo Shaun, un soldado del escuadrón de Mikasa, mientras trozaba una hogaza de pan en pequeños pedacitos y se los llevaba a la boca con cuidado.

Marina, sentada a un costado—pero a una distancia prudente—de Eren, se cruzó de brazos, estampando el vaso de madera con agua sobre el desaliñado comedor.

—No entiendo por qué nos atacan; no estamos aquí por ellos. —espetó. — Solo venimos para encontrar el camino al océano para que la corona más tarde puede trazar una ruta de importación comercial.

Adolf la miró, luego dirigió su vista al Sargento Jaeger y, al final, hacia Shaun, quien seguía concentrado en jugar con su comida mientras escuchaba. Eren suspiró, se arrellenó en la descascarada silla y, pensando que esa era la última cosa que respondería antes de retirarse, comenzó con las explicaciones.

—Después de la Batalla de los cien años hace siete meses, muchas personas se fugaron de las murallas hacia el exterior para comenzar una vida allí. La corona no se lo tomó bien; la idea era expandirse juntos, no fragmentar a la humanidad como se hizo antes de los titanes, y los altos mandos ordenaron a la Policía Militar no dejar escapar a ninguno y traer a tantos como se pudiera de vuelta; gracias a ello ahora los "desertores" odian a la milicia. Nos atacarán si nos ven, aunque la Legión de Reconocimiento no tenga nada que ver con capturar a los desertores.

Silencio. Todos sabían lo que había sucedido durante la última batalla; miles de vidas se perdieron para que la humanidad se ganara su libertad, y muchos otros—también—habían sacrificado a los demás para salvar su propio trasero en medio del caos. Eren, a dos años de la muerte de Marco Bot, seguía pensando que su vida había valido mucho más de lo que su funeral y su cuerpo quemándose junto con el de los caídos pudo haber demostrado.

Nunca pudo perdonar a Annie por ello.

Suspiró, desvaneciendo esos pensamientos nostálgicos. Se levantó de la mesa, recordó a sus subordinados que la hora en que se apagaban las velas comenzaba en media hora más y, ordenando que se dispersaran a sus últimos quehaceres, se retiró del añejo salón de la mansión.

Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras hacia la segunda planta de la abandonada estructura, la Comandante Zoe le interceptó en los peldaños.

—¡Buenas, Eren! —saludó efusivamente, palmeando el hombro del muchacho. Jaeger, apelando a viejas costumbres, se paró derecho y saludó con el puño directo al corazón.

—General de Ejército Zoe.

—Ya, ya; deja las formalidades de lado. —pidió la mujer, sonriendo. Se abalanzó para apretujar al castaño entre sus brazos y, mientras Eren se dejaba, murmuró contra el pecho de la Comandante.

—Es la costumbre, señorita Hanji.

Zoe rio, se distanció del chiquillo para observarlo bien y desde ángulos varios, y la sonrisa desquiciada que tenía dibujada en el rostro se ensanchaba con cada vistazo que daba, con cada detalle que encontraba. Jaeger se sintió algo incómodo, sin embargo, no protestó; siempre fue común en Hanji hacer cosas extrañas.

No por nada Erwin le dejó el puesto a ella como General de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Una última inspección alrededor de Eren antes de que Zoe chillara de emoción.

— No puedo acostumbrarme a llamarte Sargento Primero Eren. ¡Mírate! Tú y Mikasa son los más jóvenes soldados en ser ascendidos a Sargento, y solo con diecisiete años. —aplaudió suavemente, considerando ese sentimiento maternal que el muchacho le provocaba. —No puedo creer que hayan pasado ya dos años desde que te conocimos.

Se encogió de hombros, apenado, rememorando brevemente sus años como cadete y, finalmente, el momento en que ingresó a la rama militar que portaba las alas de la libertad. Pensó en Levi, en cómo cuidó de él más allá de ser solo un deber, y se sintió eternamente agradecido por ello.

—Es raro ocupar el puesto del Teniente Levi; ahora que estoy en sus zapatos puedo entender lo problemático que fue para él hacerse cargo de unos mocosos como nosotros.

—¿Ocupándose de los novatos? —inquirió la mujer.

Eren suspiró encogiendo los hombros.

—Todos comenzamos por eso.

—Bueno, si quieres mi humilde opinión, creo que no sé en dónde estarían ustedes dos parados si no se hubieran conocido... En la Legión su relación no es ningún secreto. —presionó su dedo índice sobre el emblema de la Legión bordado en su chaqueta militar, y sonrió con picardía, haciendo que Eren finalmente se sonrojara irremediablemente.

—Eso creo...

Se quedó quieto, mientras su mente surcaba esos pensamientos de niño enamoradizo. Para nadie resultaba un misterio que el Teniente Ackerman y el Sargento Jaeger iniciaran una relación dos semanas antes de que se librara la "Batalla de los cien años". Al principio fue un escándalo que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad protegiera fervientemente al monstruo de las murallas, no obstante, luego de ganar definitivamente la libertad de los humanos—y por la participación indispensable de ambos en combate—se le otorgó a Eren el beneficio de volver a ser un ciudadano de los tres estados, y se le condecoró con los honores pertinentes a su desempeño en la victoria de la humanidad.

El ex Comandante Erwin había apelado por él en el juicio e, irónicamente, su aparente "homosexualidad" le había dado el voto a favor. Era el último titán que quedaba, lo seguiría siendo hasta el fin de sus días, y los altos mandos no tenían de qué preocuparse si el chiquillo no podía reproducirse con alguien del mismo sexo.

Otra vez se le encargaba a Levi la misión de vigilarlo, pero ahora de una manera más íntima y, por lo demás, con sentimientos de por medio.

Hanji soltó una carcajada y, aprovechándose del hecho de que Eren estaba distraído, le volvió a estrujar entre sus brazos mientras la risa fluía de sus labios.

—¡Eren, no seas tan tímido! ¡Presume más! ¡Te volviste el preferido del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! ¡Estoy tan celosa!

La sangre se le acumuló en la cabeza y, haciendo uso de esos estúpidos métodos impulsivos que tantos problemas le habían traído, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—S-Si no soy humilde, pueden arrebatármelo. —espetó. —Las nuevas reclutas ya le pusieron el ojo encima.

Hanji volvió a reír, esta vez con resurgidas ganas.

—¡Así se habla! ¡Lucha por tu amor, Jaeger!

—Eren.

La voz potente, imperativa y grave del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad resonó como un interminable eco en los tímpanos del muchacho. Eren se petrificó, incapaz de sacar el valor suficiente para voltearse a encarar a la persona que se encontraba de pie al final de las escaleras, observándole con esa mirada cargada de emociones que él, hasta ahora, había aprendido a interpretar, sin embargo, todavía no podía hacerles frente con toda su fuerza.

Eren era fácilmente doblegable en manos de Ackerman.

Tragó grueso, escéptico.

—¡T-Teniente General Levi!

—En marcha, soldado; te mostraré la habitación que te fue asignada. —ordenó el moreno, frunciendo el ceño al notar que Zoe todavía sostenía al castaño por los hombros. —Deja de entretenerlo, estúpida gafotas; las luces se apagan en quince minutos.

Hanji se encogió de hombros.

—Vale, vale. Eren, solo quería decirte que el desempeño de tu escuadrón esta tarde fue espectacular, su despliegue fue impresionante. El Teniente Ackerman piensa lo mismo, así que siéntete orgulloso. —le dedicó una sutil mirada a Levi antes de posicionarse recta, llevar su mano al pecho y retirarse por uno de los pasillos de la mansión.—Buenas noches, soldados.

—Eren, camina. —sobresaltado, el muchacho asintió, apresurándose a llegar a un lado del hombre y caminar a su lado hasta lo que aparentemente sería su habitación.

Mientras avanzaban por los oscuros pasillos, una duda surgió en la mente del menor.

—Teniente Ackerman... —comenzó. El hombre le observó por el rabillo del ojo, dándole a entender que le estaba prestando atención. Eren inhaló profundo. —¿Compartiremos habitación?

Una torcida sonrisa se formó en los labios de Levi.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sargento Primero Eren Jaeger.

**(…)**

Eren suspiró, extrañamente abochornado en una noche demasiado gélida e inhumanamente iluminada, debatiéndose entre salir de la cama directo al suelo o despertar al sujeto que dormitaba a su lado bajo unas frazadas viejas que encontraron en los armarios. Habían estrellas, constelaciones, un río de plata serpenteando en el cielo nocturno tan abundante que las siluetas del bosque podían distinguirse desde su posición. Luces, brillantes y hermosas, danzaban sobre el mundo.

A Jaeger siempre le ha gustado ser considerado con Levi, por lo que intentar despertarlo porque él no podía conciliar el sueño era una medida egoísta. Decidió por deslizarse suavemente fuera de la cama y caminar hasta el balcón que daba a la terraza, calzándose las botas marrones y vistiendo la capa verde de la Legión sobre los hombros para combatir el cambio de temperatura.

De alguna forma, estaba demasiado ansioso.

Ver el océano con Levi.

Dormir con Levi.

Vivir con Levi.

Hace un año y un poco más que había añorado con inimaginable fuerza tener una vida normal con la persona que amaba. El teniente era una persona fría, calculadora, seria y algo altanera, pero era esa persona con la que deseaba, desde el fondo de su alma, convivir en años de paz; un sueño que, con cada paso que daban hacia su destino, iba concretándose más y más.

Pensó en Levi, en sus ojos verde olivo y en ese ceño fruncido que escondía mucho más que simple molestia; en su sonrisa torcida, su juicio cuerdo y sus ideas que lo descolocaban cada vez que descubría algo nuevo. Siempre estaba un paso adelante para enseñarle las cosas del mundo que todavía no entendía por ser tan joven, y para ayudarle a sobrellevar las responsabilidades que los demás se habían dado el tiempo de cargarle en los hombros.

Levi siempre estaba allí para él.

En verdad, siempre lo estuvo. Las visitas al sótano cuando recién se había unido al cuerpo de exploración no eran eventos azarosos y sin motivos; él siempre tenía sus razones, aunque fueran demasiado difíciles de comprender para Eren.

A Eren le gustaba pensar que a esas alturas del partido ya habían florecido sentimientos entre ambos.

—Mocoso, es tarde; vuelve a la cama. —la voz de Rivaille le tomó desprevenido, y aunque no portaba en ella ningún vestigio más que el cansancio áspero, de todas maneras se irguió derecho.

—No puedo dormir. —se apresuró a responder. Una brisilla tranquila le meció los cabellos, y al cabo de unos segundos apoyó los codos sobre la balaustrada del balcón.

La mirada impasible de Levi no cambió ni un ápice, y se quedó quieto un rato mientras el muchacho de los grandes ojos turquesa dejaba que el aire fresco le recorriera el cuerpo, apaciguando el bochorno de la noche. La mansión abandonada ocupaba extensos trozos de terreno y, por consiguiente, los jardines que le colindaban florecían con esplendor a través de quizás una hectárea.

Los tugurios sucios e inmundos de la Ciudad Subterránea no podía compararse con una enorme casona bajos los rayos tibios del sol. Incluso la noche era inigualable; no había un techo de roca y tierra que filtrara la luz lunar, y de alguna forma la figura de Eren se contorneaba en la oscuridad perteneciente al Nuevo Mundo con gracia.

Este niño pertenecía al mundo exterior.

Todo de él emanaba salvajismo y belleza; dos cosas que encandilaban al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Fue por ese encantador atractivo que Levi rodeó la cintura del chiquillo con sus brazos y, acunando su cabeza en el hueco ovalado de su cuello, le susurró suavemente:—¿Qué es lo que preocupa a tu pequeña cabeza de ardilla, niño?

Eren no se volteó, sin embargo, procuró apegar su cuerpo todavía ligeramente sofocado hacia el contrario; se acoplaba bien, y estaba cómodo, tanto como podría estarlo en un inexistente Edén. El Teniente depositó un casto beso en la mejilla curtida de Jaeger, y este correspondió el gesto enroscando sus dedos en el cabello lacio y negro de Rivaille.

—Nunca me ha tocado, ¿verdad? —soltó Jaeger de repente, tomando a Levi por sorpresa. —Sexualmente, me refiero. Nunca lo hemos hecho.

El mayor le atisbó quedamente por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Siempre he pensado que las relaciones sexuales le dan asco, y que en verdad hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos para corresponder mis besos. Los labios del capitán son muy dulces... —le daba vergüenza admitirlo, sin embargo, sentía que era necesario. Nunca tocaban el tema, era incluso algo tabú entre ambos, y él tampoco jamás se había animado a expresar su preocupación por ello.

Demonios. ¿Quién dice tan abiertamente que se siente mal porque su pareja no le agarra el culo cada vez que puede?

Eren Jaeger es un muchacho extraño.

Levi mantuvo una expresión impertérrita, sin embargo, afianzó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del castaño, y comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello y hombro del chiquillo.

—¿Quieres que te toque? —le susurró entre caricias.

Eren vibró ante el contacto, y rápidamente se separó para voltearse y encarar a su superior. Apoyó la espalda baja contra la barandilla mohosa y descascarada y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rivaille. Siempre hacían eso, y de vez en cuando el Teniente le recalcaba que era una mala costumbre suya para rehuir el toque entre ambos, porque hay que admitirlo; Jaeger se ponía nervioso cuando las manos de Levi rondaban en su cintura.

Se inclinó para robarle un casto beso.

—Más que eso, quiero hacer el amor con usted. —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rivaille, atento a sus palabras, esbozó una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

—No me da asco. —aclaró, y volvió a encerrar a Eren entre sus brazos. —No me das asco; todo este tiempo he querido hacértelo, pero es inmoral someter a un crío a los deseos sexuales de un viejo. Por lo menos quiero esperar hasta la mayoría de edad.

—¿Es así? —cuestionó el chiquillo; una pregunta tácita pululó en el aire cuando los ojos determinados y de un hermoso turquesa de Jaeger se asentaron en Ackerman.

Él quería pedir algo.

Levi lo sabía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero cumplir todas las promesas que hemos hecho hasta ahora. —juntos, en el exterior y en medio de una noche plateada bajo el cielo del Nuevo Mundo, Eren no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en los pactos que hicieron, en lo que habían logrado y en cuánto amaba al huraño hombre.

Rivaille no distaba mucho de cavilar las mismas cosas.

—Hecho. ¿Algo más?

Si hay algo que en Jaeger nunca puede faltar, es en la impulsividad del momento. Enroscó sus brazos en torno al cuello pálido de su amante y acercando su rostro hasta rozar las aristas de sus narices, dijo:—Bésame.

Levi acortó la distancia que los separaba y atacó los labios de Eren de manera lenta, dulce y pausada; se tomaba su tiempo de disfrutar la piel suave, saborear los suspiros errantes y entretenerse unos minutos imaginando que esa era la forma de salvar el mundo; solo hundiéndose en un beso.

Se distanció apenas unos centímetros; las mejillas de Eren ardían bajo su mirada.

—¿Qué más?

—Tócame.

De pronto Jaeger se encontraba tambaleándose hacia la cama deshecha mientras Rivaille le guiaba con pasos cortos y en medio de caricias, besos y jadeos hasta ella. Deslizaba sus manos por la piel tostada del menor—un poco áspera y dañada por el esfuerzo que suponía cabalgar incesantemente durante dos semanas—y dibujaba patrones de círculos con los dedos en su espalda. Eren terminó tumbado sobre la colcha vencida, con la camisa holgada arrugándose por sobre los muslos, y Levi aprovechó para posarse sobre él.

Se inclinó sobre Eren con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro, y el castaño separó los labios anhelando un nuevo beso.

—¿Y...? —inquirió Rivaille a escasos centímetros.

El muchacho contorneó con paciencia y amor los labios finos de Levi con la yema de sus dedos. Le miró a los ojos; sentimientos voraces e intrépidos se asomaban a través de la bestialidad de su mirada.

—Ámame. —murmuró contra su boca, y Levi se encorvó sobre Eren para hacerlo.

Amar significaba muchas cosas; Rivaille nunca fue bueno para demostrar ninguna de ellas. Eren era paciente y entregado, y cuando Levi le decía que lo amaba, era como flotar en un lugar atestado de nubes, luz solar y paz.

Era sincero con sus sentimientos; no dejaba que las palabras perdiera su significado en el tiempo.

Siempre hay una tiempo y un lugar para las primeras veces; Eren llegó a la conclusión que perder su virginidad a mitad de camino de cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños era, por sobre todo, inesperado, pero no por eso menos encantador. El mundo no esperaba a nadie, y ellos, juntos, iban a vivir sus esperanzas de vida al máximo.

En medio de besos, toques y jadeos, Jaeger entendió que las experiencias sirven para darte una nueva perspectiva del mundo, de su entorno y, básicamente , de lo que te rodea. Los brazos de Rivaille aprisionando su cuerpo y sus ojos fríos atisbando cada pequeño detalle de Eren mientras se hundía en el placer carnal eran su mundo. Levi era su mundo entero, ese exterior por el que estuvo luchando los últimos años, esa tierra inexplorada que tantas veces quiso ver con sus propios ojos.

Las murallas que encarcelaban su vida se derrumbaron; vio un cielo azul devorar el mundo sin una pared que se tragara el sol antes de tiempo.

Vio más de lo que nunca antes había visto.

**(...)**

La mañana gélida gobernó los bastos bosques del Nuevo Mundo; el alba estaba presentándose en su esplendor primaveral mientras el interior de la abandonada mansión comenzaba a ajetrearse con los soldados preparando todo para partir. Unos pocos designados coronaron la edificación como un puesto de avanzada, y alzaron la bandera de la legión en la cima para reconocimiento futuro.

Levi, como nunca, se había permitido holgazanear un poco junto a su mocoso unos minutos más. A la hora que retomaran el viaje no importaba mucho; el objetivo no iba a moverse de su lugar, y Rivaille sabía que el chiquillo necesitaba un poco más de descanso por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Por su parte, estaba radiante; la tensión sexual lo había estado matando los últimos meses, y ahora que había liberado feromonas, se sentía rejuvenecido.

Se escucharon las órdenes de la Comandante Zoe en la planta baja mientras se calzaba las botas marrones, y decidió que ya era hora de despertar al muchacho. Se giró sobre su propio eje y sacudió suavemente el brazo de Eren.

Jaeger se quejó, parpadeó un par de veces y se arrebujó haciéndose un ovillo bajo las sábanas. Abrió un ojo y atisbó a Levi con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Teniente Ackerman,

—Arriba, soldado. —espetó Rivaille luego de depositar un suave beso en la frente del adolescente. —Estamos por partir.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Hace cinco minutos que amaneció.

Eren pegó un salto de la cama, desconcertado, y recogió lo más rápido que pudo sus pertenencias desparramadas por la alfombra del piso, soltando mil y un improperios sobre no haberse levantado antes. Levi se mantuvo atando la chalina al cuello de su camisa, y miró al muchacho por el rabillo del ojo mientras este se colocaba los pantalones torpemente.

Una duda le asaltó de improviso.

—¿No te duele, mocoso? —preguntó, señalando con su mirada la espalda baja de Jaeger.

Eren, tomándose su tiempo en entender, se sonrojó violentamente y escondió la cara dándole la espalda a Levi, mientras metía los pies en las botas del uniforme.

—Me duele como los mil demonios, pero al diablo, no se puede evitar. —contestó haciéndose con el equipo y la serie de cinturones bajo la chaqueta corta con el emblema de la legión.

Levi pensó que quizás había sido un poco rudo la noche anterior.

Se acercó al muchacho por la espalda, rodeó su cintura y aspiró profundamente el aroma mañanero que Eren desprendía, cayendo en la cuenta de que, lejos de ser desagradable, habían vestigios de su propio olor cuajando en la piel del chico. Le supo bien el hecho de saber que Eren ahora llevaba su esencia en el cuerpo.

—Lamento si me sobrepasé anoche. —aclaró Levi, y Eren se giró para encararle, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó los labios con ternura.

—No tiene que disculparse, Sargento. —Rivaille arqueó una ceja, y Eren se tensó. —¡Q-Quiero decir, Teniente! No, no, no. ¡Rivaille! ¡Yo...! ¡Es decir...! —dejó escapar un suspiro, y desvió la mirada hacia la fachada descascarada de la habitación, completamente rojo. —A pesar del dolor, fue _muy _placentero. H-Había esperado que lo hiciéramos hace mucho y... Ya, vale, sabes lo que intento decir, no me hagas humillarme de esta manera, Levi.

—Fuiste el único que quiso decirlo, mocoso. Pero, si te reconforta, también fue _muy gratificante _para mí. Da por sentado que lo repetiremos.

La media sonrisa torcida que surcó los pálidos labios de Rivaille perforó profundamente en el corazón de Eren.

El frío comenzó a calar en la habitación con facilidad a través de las vigas derruidas del techo, y Eren decidió vestir la capa verde desde ya para evitar resfriarse. El mayor procuró hacer lo mismo, y luego de pocos minutos salieron juntos para reunirse con el cuerpo de exploración.

La Comandante Zoe, apostada con un par de subordinados alrededor de una mesa amplia y desgastada, marcaba puntos claves en un mapa que Armin se había tomado la labor de trazar según el recorrido que efectuaban desde que salieron de las murallas. Hanji le explicaba al siguiente Pelotón de Vanguardia las órdenes a seguir para que la información de avances y exploración del territorio llegara a los altos mandos de vuelta a Sina.

La misión era simple. Cada tres días se establecía un Puesto de avanzada en el trayecto y se dejaba a un grupo de tres soldados para que marcharan el camino de regreso hacta el Destacamento anterior, donde el otro pelotón aguardaba para efectuar el mismo procedimiento hasta que los últimos hombres arribaran en la muralla María; de allí en adelante el progreso llegaba en un informe a las manos de Zackly, y los soldados de la Legión regresaban a los puntos de control establecidos con un cargamento de provisiones para sobrevivir hasta que la expedición acabara con el retorno del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Si bien se presumía que sería un gasto mayor de recursos, el hecho de que María volviera a funcionar como principal exponente ganadero y agrícola del comercio y que la población humana vigente disminuyera gracias a la fuga masiva luego de la _Batalla de los cien años, _compensó por completo esta falencia.

Por supuesto, todo fue idea de Erwin.

Un plan bien elaborado antes de que se retirara de su servicio en la milicia.

Levi y Hanji recordaban bien sus palabras.

"_El objetivo con el que acepté el puesto como Comandante de la Legión fue conseguir la libertad de la humanidad; esa fue mi meta como soldado durante mucho tiempo. Está hecho, los humanos nos ganamos nuestra independencia; somos libres. Ya no soy necesario en la milicia, y yo tampoco necesito de ella ahora._

_Solo me queda una cosa por hacer.._."

Hanji levantó la mirada cuando las voces del enano y el favorito del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad aparecieron en la primera planta, muy cerca del salón. Los vio entrar juntos, Eren saludando con el puño al pecho, Levi pasando por su lado e inspeccionando los planes a seguir al retomar la marcha.

Vio los ojos turquesa de Eren refulgir en jovialidad. Le sonrió entusiasmada, mientras Rivaille preguntaba el tiempo estimado de alcance del objetivo.

"_Hanji, Levi... consigamos la libertad de Eren_."

—Un día, máximo dos. —aseguró Zoe. —Según la información que se recopiló del siglo pasado, la costa comienza a los límites del bosque.

—¿Estás segura, cuatro ojos? Nos quedan provisiones para cinco días, y ya me duele el culo de cabalgar durante semanas.

—Se recogieron mapas, atlas, planos y cartas sobre el comercio y el transporte marítimo; la gran mayoría destaca un puerto cercano a nuestra posición usado por un antiguo reino. —Hanji señaló un par de páginas. —¡Aquí están las raíces de muchos, Levi! Fue difícil dar con la ubicación exacta en la que se construyeron las murallas, pero los libros prohibidos(1) fueron de mucha utilidad. ¡El mundo es enorme! ¡Y es redondo!

Eren, emocionado por la plática, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la Comandante Hanji tenía que decir al respecto, sin embargo, Rivaille no se encontraba tan entusiasta por ello. Interrumpió a la mujer, apelando a que ya era hora de partir, y la exaltación de Eren quedó en eso; un simple entusiasmo del momento.

—Vale, vale. —refunfuñó Hanji. —Si logramos mantener un paso constante, llegaremos a la costa al anochecer.

—Excelente; pongamos esos mierdosos culos en marcha.

El jaleo volvió a armarse; mientras los soldados se alistaban, Eren se reunía con su escuadrón para comunicar las órdenes de la Comandante sobre el futuro de la expedición. Connie y Sasha ahogaron un gritillo en la entrada de la garganta al enterarse que la probabilidad de conocer el océano ese mismo día era alta.

—Es genial. ¿Recuerdas cuando leíamos libros sobre el exterior juntos? —le cuestionó Armin, montándose en su caballo.

Eren soltó una risita pequeña.

—Cómo olvidarlo. Ese libro influyó mucho en nuestra decisión de unirnos a la Legión.

Armin arqueó una ceja.

—¡Muéstrate más entusiasmado, Eren! Conoceremos el océano; es nuestro sueño de niños. —le instó, golpeando suavemente el brazo de Jaeger. Eren sonrió, intentando subirse a la silla del equino. —Ah, ya entiendo... Te entusiasma más estar con el Teniente.

—Cállate, Armin.

—¡No hay problema! Te dejaremos a solas con él, siempre y cuando prometas que te lanzarás con nosotros primero.

Eren ahogó un quejido al pasar una pierna al otro lado de la montura, sintiendo un dolor punzante atravesar su espalda baja con una velocidad desgarradora. Nunca iba a admitirlo, no frente a sus amigos, que ser penetrado por el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad dejaba secuelas tan lacerante que apenas podía sentarse.

Iba a ser el día más doloroso de su vida.

—Lo prometo. —accedió, estrechando la mano del rubio con la suya.

Un silbido desgarró el aire, fuerte y sonoro, y al instante la columna verde que era la Legión volvió a moldearse, mientras los miembros tomaban su lugar en la formación. Hanji, a la cabeza de la hilera, alzó una mano hecha puño. Los caballos bufaban y relinchaban, el sol intentaba encontrar su lugar en el cielo, el aliento de cientos de cuerpos excitados se mezclaban y se perdían entre la tierra y la maleza.

Los dedos de la comandante cortaron la tibia ráfaga de viento que ondeaba las capas verdes y el cabello alborotado, y la alineación comenzó a moverse unánime, desplazándose por el bosque en busca de la costa.

Eren hizo acopio de todo su auto control para no gritar en el camino.

**(...)**

Las primeras señales que Eren fue capaz de captar sobre la cercanía de su destino fueron las ráfagas intensas y tendidas de viento, el aroma a salina humedad en el aire y la presencia de aves de plumas blancas y alas de tinta cortando el cielo con un graznido chillón e intermitente. El cielo había adquirido un discreto tono magenta de motas anaranjadas, anunciando lo pronto que estaba por anochecer.

A medida que el viento se hacía más fuerte y el ruido más notorio, el corazón de Eren se disparaba cada vez más.

—¡Estructura a la vista! —gritó alguien desde los inicios de la formación. Una torre alta se alzaba por sobre los árboles.

Los caballos seguían corriendo; los cascos seguían provocando un estruendo nervioso.

—¡Objetivo a quinientos metros dirección oeste!

Entonces lo vio, entre los árboles, balanceándose lentamente como si fuera una fina capa de mermelada acuosa, ligera y bamboleante. Veía cómo se recogía, cómo el agua desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad y se alzaba como un gigante sobre la tierra blanca, como si fuera a devorarse el mundo, hasta estrellarse contra la costa, arrastrando todo a su paso.

El mar.

Destellante, impresionante mar.

No pudo soportar estar tan cerca.

—¡Eren, espera! —gritó Armin desde la formación cuando el impulsivo bastardo suicida ya se había desprendido de ella.

Oyó las voces llamándole, pero no se detuvo. Galopó hacia la bahía con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora y el pecho estrujándose de tantas emociones acumuladas. Estructuras abandonadas se asentaban a la orilla de lo que parecía ser el puerto, destruidas por el tiempo y los titanes, y el desnivel superficial que marcaba el fin de la tierra sólida y firme fue superado por un salto limpio a caballo hasta aterrizar en la arena.

El dolor pudo con él, y brincó fuera del animal con la respiración errática. Los pies se le enterraron sobre la gravilla clara, las rodillas temblándole del calvario que supuso la cabalgata durante el día y el revoltijo delirante de sentimientos que se le estancaron a la entrada del estómago. El nudo se intensificaba, se contraía y se aflojaba tan rápido que le provocaron náuseas, sin embargo, no podía contenerse.

El mar, el agua ondeando hasta tocar la costa.

Tan cerca.

Solo unos metros más.

—¡Eren! —clamó por él una voz fría y ronca, y no se dio cuenta en qué momento el Teniente había aterrizado a su lado y le había sujetado por los hombros.

Levi estaba allí, con él, frente al océano.

—¡Demonios, mocoso! ¡No te precipites de esa forma! ¡¿Qué tal si es peligroso?! ¿¡Si esa masa gigante de agua te traga hasta el fondo?! ¡Madura un poco, idiota!

Pero Eren no escuchaba, solo podía ver con sus ojos verdes el rostro de Rivaille, cómo fruncía el ceño, cómo su mirada hundida en preocupación intentaba reprenderlo por sus acciones indebidas. No le importada, claro que no. ¿Cómo podía ser de interés cuando los colores del atardecer bañaban el rostro perfecto de Levi y la húmeda brisa del mar alborotada sus hermosos cabellos negros?

¿Cómo ignorar algo tan bello?

En verdad era un tonto.

—Es el mar, Levi... —murmuró, perdido en los ojos grises del hombre. —Es el océano, Levi; el océano.

—Lo estoy viendo, niño. —suspiró Rivaille; sus dedos recorriendo las mejillas de Eren cuando las primeras lágrimas se desbordaron. —Hey, no llores... No me gusta limpiar tus mocos.

—Dime que no lo estoy soñando. —suplicó el muchacho, aferrando sus manos rígidas y trémulas a los brazos del teniente.

Levi señaló el agua teñida de púrpura y naranja; el sol asomando solamente el borde superior en el horizonte.

—Es tan real como tú, como yo, como el cerebrito rubio y como la noche de sexo que tuvimos. —dijo; los vestigios del crepúsculo se rehusaban a desaparecer. —Es real, Eren... Estamos _juntos _en el mar.

Jaeger, embelesado y embriagado por las emociones, contorneó con la llema de los dedos magullados las cejas finas y oscuras de Levi, la concavidad de los ojos, los pómulos pálidos, la nariz áspera y respingada. Cuando llegó a los labios se detuvo, ansioso, a observar los ojos profundos del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. No necesitó palabras ni sonido alguno; solo bastó la mirada brillante para que Eren estirara el cuello y Rivaille le aprisionara la boca en un beso necesitado.

Un beso repleto de sentimientos.

Un beso con sabor a sal, a libertad, a amor.

_Por la Gloria de la Humanidad._

Cuando la noche cayó por completo en todo su esplendor y las fogatas alrededor de la costa se encendieron, diez miembros de la Legión dispararon la mitad de las bengalas al cielo negro y estrellado, anunciando el primer paso a la reconquista del mundo.

Eren, sentado sobre grandes rocas en la bahía escabrosa junto a Levi, entendió que una vida no sería suficiente para conocer el resto de la Tierra. Demasiado grande, demasiado inmenso e ilimitado, demasiado absorbente para una sola persona.

No obstante, estaba feliz de haber cumplido una de sus promesas.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste estar vivo para este momento? —le cuestionó el muchacho al teniente, observando la luna reflejarse desigual en el mar oscuro.

Rivaille le atisbó por el rabillo del ojo, analizándolo, tratando de discernir qué es lo que Jaeger buscaba preguntando semejantes cosas. Se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, tratando de hallar una respuesta sincera.

Recargó la espalda en la piedra fría; las ráfagas de viento que empujaban las olas a la playa le revolvían los cabellos con movimientos tranquilos.

—Pensaba que algo bueno iba a salir de toda la mierda que representaba un titán menos. ¿Si iba a estar vivo para conocer el mundo exterior? No, ya era lo bastante difícil y mierdero sobrevivir en el interior.

Eren pudo oír a sus camaradas cantar alrededor del fuego abrazador de las fogatas, bailando junto a la brisa fresca y riendo, intentando correr sobre la arena fina y frágil sin caer.

—Gracias... —articuló el muchacho, con la vista fija en el agua ondeante. —Por todo. Por darme una oportunidad cuando nadie confiaba en mí, por alentarme a creer en mí mismo, por cuidarme y protegerme para que fuera capaz de vivir para este instante. También... —hizo una pausa, volteando a clavar sus ojos turquesa sobre Levi; el corazón trotando en su pecho. —...gracias por hacerme sentir amado de una manera tan intensa y real.

El sonrojo invisible de Eren alertó al teniente de su sinceridad.

Rivaille sonrió, tocado por el mocoso, y se acercó para volver a besarle y hacerle el amor en uno de los lugares más mágicos que llegarán a pisar jamás.

Las cosas estaban recién comenzando, en un mundo que todavía no había visto el nacimiento de América.

* * *

><p><em>"Aunque construyan murallas que lleguen hasta el cielo, yo encontraré la forma de volar sobre ellas. Aunque intenten atraparme con cientos de armas, yo encontraré un modo de resistir. Y hay muchos como yo ahí fuera, más de los que crees. Gente que se niega a dejar de creer. Gente que se niega a volver a tierra. Gente que ama en un mundo sin murallas, gente que ama frente al odio, frente al rechazo, sin miedo y contra toda esperanza.<em>

_Te amo. Recuérdalo._

_Eso nadie podrá quitártelo."_

—Luaren Oliver._ Delirium._

* * *

><p><strong>Before America<strong>

**Fin**

_"For the Glory of Humanity_

* * *

><p>Este fic lo tenía hace tiempo en <em>stand-by <em>por varios motivos; uno de ellos es que estaba con demasiadas historias en curso. Acabo de terminarla, y realmente me siento muy satisfecha con el resultado. Saltándose la parafernalia y las formalidades, espero que hayan disfrutado de este One-Shot tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

No tengo mucho más que agregar, solo agradecer de corazón a todos quienes le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia. De verdad, muchas gracias.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados._


End file.
